The Imperfect Shot
by Midnighter67
Summary: A target that nobody can eliminate. Sometimes even the best have their off days. A series done in 100 word drabbles SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: He really shouldn't

**I really should be updating my other stories but this one wouldn't leave me alone...**

* * *

He really shouldn't have gone looking; as soon as he heard it he should have ignored it completely and gone out drinking with the idiot like he'd planned. What kind of bounty was almost incinerated because it was deemed an impossible task anyway?

That was definitely not the way the underground bounty office or the president of it worked. There had to be a reason.

He scowled, though he was loathed to admit it, he had been arrogant. And as such he had to pay the price.

He looked up at the smirking woman who was arrogantly standing above his shackled form and let his scowl run deeper into his face. The situation would almost become bearable if he could somehow find a way to destroy that haughty look off her face.

She guffawed.

* * *

**Word Count: 134**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days Earlier

**Hey, new chapter... that's it...**

* * *

Three days earlier

"I want a job." He said as soon as he opened the door. Not knocking as he was never one to adhere to what he viewed as formalities.

What he saw almost made him wish he was.

"Ah! Sasuke, I take the job I gave you went well." The older man said pleasantly, completely ignoring the fire that had begun to lay siege to his office. The man himself didn't seem to mind his office's state or the fire that was slowly gaining in size as it consumed the paper around him, instead opting to help it along by feeding it stray papers.

* * *

**Word Count: 106**


	3. Chapter 3: Already Bored

**So I've decided to attempt to update this story every day. Let's see how it goes...**

* * *

Already bored with the situation, as he was quite aware of the level of fortifications the office had gone through throughout the years, Sasuke instead set his attention to the burning papers themselves. As far as he could recall, for all the eccentricities he had walked in on over his years, there was never any situation that warranted the level of destruction of what was obviously being done to the files of information currently being burnt to a crisp.

He always tried to make it a point to never ask questions, especially to superiors, such would be a lapse in both professionalism and his pride as an assassin.

* * *

**Word Count: 108**


	4. Chapter 4: Instead

**My lovely brother informed me that I should start actually talking in these things, apparently my social awkwardness was showing... so in honor of that I've decided to diffuse the situation by both asking questions at the end of every chapter and double updating.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Instead, he observed what little of the paper that wasn't set ablaze. He had only made out the name 'Moriya' before he felt a hand clap his shoulder. He didn't show any outward sign that the friendly gesture had surprised him in the slightest, but he silently cursed the man that kept him employed.

Although he usually tried not to show it, the man was the boss for a reason.

He had half mind to pretend he had a spontaneous moment of deafness.

"It went the same as always." He finally answered, begrudgingly admitting to himself that he had a duty as a subordinate to at least answer some questions.

* * *

**Word Count: 110**

**Question: What was the first anime you remember ever seeing?**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5:Be a Dear

**So it's come to my attention that this story is a bully**

**It won't leave me alone *tears***

* * *

The president gave him a smile, "Glad to hear it. Now, be a dear and burn the rest of those will you?" from his tone, Sasuke could tell that, while being a rather menial task to ask of his best worker, it wasn't a request.

Though he thought that the papers would take care of themselves (that is, if the height of the flames were any indication) he slowly started gathering up what papers weren't yet touched.

Abruptly, and without the permission of his brain, he blurted out "What's with the fire?" though his voice still managed to stay stoic.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**My Answer(to the last question): I definitely remember something about Tenchi Muyo, but the one I remember in detail is Inuyasha. Needless to say my mom was scandalized by both.**

**Question: What is your favorite childhood memory? If you can't think of one, who is your favorite anime character in general?**


	6. Chapter 6: To Himself

**I had a long day of back to back testing and I just want to be unconscious right now... ugh**

* * *

The teasing glint in his former mentor's eyes was enough to tortuously remind him of why he chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Curious?" The president chuckled as if he had finally got one over on his prized student.

Instead of answering Sasuke instead discretely moved farther away from the flames that were starting to get uncomfortably close to his person.

The president on the other hand, merely stroked a particularly friendly flame as it climbed up his arm as if it were a beloved pet cat.

It was evident that the president was uncomfortably used to fire, what was also apparent was that his suit was fire proof.

* * *

**Word Count: 110**

**Answer: I guess I'll answer both; my favorite memory as a child is when my family went to the lake, me and my brother's got into a sand throwing fight and managed to get my parents into it too. My favorite anime character in general is Monkey D. Luffy because he is both courageous and does what he wants.**

**Question: If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?**


	7. Chapter 7: Lack

**I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to neglect this story, it just happened!**

* * *

The president sighed with loss at his former student's sad lack of social skills with all things fire.

Sasuke didn't share that sentiment and sent him a dubious look as his overly long hair caught on fire from the 'friendly' flame.

Finally, patting his hair in a somewhat subdued manner, he grumbled and motioned to the room around them. "This, was a declined request." Undoubtedly this gesture was meant to signify that the entire room filled with smoldering paper and ash was what was left of the 'request'.

Sasuke's eyebrow went up incredulously. Since when did they ever deny a request? He mulled it over in his mind for a while before absentmindedly brushing bits of ash off his shoulder.

* * *

**Word Count: 120**

**Answer: I'd be somewhere hanging out with my brothers**

**Question: Is there something you'd like to see in this story?**


	8. Chapter 8: Doubtful

**I've decided to double update today since I was late for the last chapter...**

* * *

"Was the request against one of our own?" He asked doubtfully. It was rare that there were any assassins that were foolish enough to gain any notoriety that was attached to their actual identity. That was usually the work of small fries who, much like a child (only with more dementia), didn't know any better. Especially in a company such as this.

He still couldn't rule it out however.

Unfortunately it could be counted on that there would always be that one person who messed up the entire operation for the whole.

Though that didn't necessarily mean that the company wasn't above taking on the job anyway, not in his line of work.

Of _that _much he was certain.

* * *

**Word Count: 119**

**Answer: I'd like to get to the interesting bits already! I know this sounds strange since I'm the author but I get impatient...**

**Question: When looking at movies or cartoons and such, who did you want to be when you were younger?**


	9. Chapter 9: Of Course

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"Of course not." He said as he unconvincingly attempted to discretely close an open cabinet with his shoe.

Ignoring the obvious, Sasuke instead gave a snort. "Then what's with the theatrics, Kakashi?"

His old mentor rolled his eye in exasperation, "Obviously," he drawled as if to a small child, "because no one wanted it."

Sasuke gave him a look that somewhat questioned his intellect. "You're telling me that you lead a league of some of the deadliest assassins alive, and none of them are willing to do the job?"

At Kakashi's nod he let out a small sigh and rubbed his temples.

* * *

**Word Count: 102**

**Answer: I totally wanted to be Sailor Moon... there was just something about the talking cats and the theme song...**

**Question: Have you had any awkward moments with teachers? Barring that, have you ever had an award moment?**


	10. Chapter 10: Why Bother

**Just finished watching Film Z and OMG THERE WERE FEELS ALL OVER THE PLACE**

**Moving on though, I only just realized that I never did a disclaimer in this fic so this will apply from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or anyone in it, I only own the story**

* * *

"Then why would you bother gathering all this information?" He mumbled, only half expecting him to answer.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in mild confusion. "Most of this was 'trash' from the same bounty." He explained, as if wondering why his former pupil hadn't deduced as much himself.

Sasuke was perplexed. What they referred to as 'trash' was dubbed so because they were lesser bounties. In essence, this meant that these were bounties for the same person who usually had an even bigger bounty on their heads because of quick rise in notoriety thus making all the others on their head void and obsolete.

* * *

**Word Count: 103**

**Answer: I've had so many that I stopped counting (I often get my awkward all over the place). One that stands out is the time in third grade when I was playing with my newly acquired bangs and it apparently looked like I was being rude. Anyway the situation got even worse when it was blown out of proportion... **

**Question: What is a song that always seems to get stuck in your head?**


	11. Chapter 11: That Didn't

**Yo! What's up?**

* * *

That didn't make them any less useful however, since you could easily get a history off the target by seeing who they pissed off and why.

In some ways it was this fact alone that made them even dumber than foolhardy assassins.

Which didn't explain why a person who had that much trash on them was still breathing.

Choosing to push down his indignation at the thinly veiled insult on his intelligence, he instead decided to expand on his knowledge on the mystery before him. "How much?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, silently asking a question that Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to answer. The room around them was still burning and the heat was starting to get so uncomfortable that the more rational part of Sasuke's mind screamed to run away.

* * *

**Word Count: 138**

**Question: What are your thoughts on school? I'm feeling nostalgic now that the year is about over.**

**Answer: Recently? Let it Go, hands down. There is always someone, somewhere in my school that randomly breaks into song and gets it stuck in my head for the rest of the day...**

**Almost forgot to mention my MOST FAVORITE PERSON: TeenageCrisis, thank you so much for reviewing you amazing person!**


End file.
